Truce
by Runningshadows
Summary: This was just a little idea that popped into my head, while I was browsing the internet. Rated T just to be safe.


**Yes, I know I should be working on Tainted Romance... But I like other animes too... This just happens to be my favorite anime, right next to K-ON! Kinda short, cuz this idea just popped into my head after I saw a picture while I was browsing on the internet. :D **

The sound of metal clanging and grinding agaist each other filled the usually quiet atmosphere. Scythe against katana, tumbling and dodging incoming attacks. Black rock shooter stumbled back, regaining her balance, as Dead master swung at her again. She felt the blade scratched her cheek, before she pulled away.

Hopping out of reach once again, she could see the irrated look shine in her opponents green eyes. Suddenly she saw streams of chains shoot towards her. She dodged and swerved, knowing that one wrong move could cause her to be restricted painfully. She watched as her blade collided with one of the offending chains coming towards her, knocking it back, as another quickly took it's place. Shocked, she felt it wrap around her wrist, restricting her from moving her right arm. Soon she felt others slither up and tighten around her, effectively stopping her from her frantic dodges. There she hung, like a fly trapped in a spiders web.

Sighing softly, she watched as Dead master stride up to her. She could hear her own panting breath, as she slowly brought her blue gaze to meet her opponent.

"Wow! Got you this time." Dead master chuckled.

Black rock shooter rolled her eyes, "What happened to the 'No long range attacks' rule?"

"Well, you were practically asking for it, with all your hopping around." She replied, bringing her hands to her hips, smugly.

Black rock shooter rolled her eyes, as she gave Dead master a pleading smile. "Fine, truce? Im tired... five minutes... Please?".

Dead master stared at her, before smiling at her antics. Sighing, she nodded. "Fine, five minutes only though." She flicked her wrist, causing her restrictive chains to loosen.

BRS stood up, before offering her arm out of Dead master, who took it happily. Walking over the edge of the platform, they took a seat on the edge, legs dangling as DM pulled away. She moved her arms behind her, to support her weight as she leaned back and looked in nowhere particular.

BRS glanced around, catching her breath, her gaze traveled around the chaotic mess she called a home. She could faintly see strength and Black gold saw arguing over something, as Chariot watched them from a couple feet away, occasionally pulling out a macaroon. She watched in amusement as Chariot threw the macaroon at Black gold saw, who turned around to yell at Chariot, eventually ending up in a full blown fight, between Chariot, strength and BGS, about god knows what. She heard DM chuckle and turned her head to stare at her.

"Those three are always fighting." Dead master pointed out, her face scrunched up in mock seriousness.

"Yeah, but so do we." Black rock shooter replied.

"Yes... But we're actually friends." She pointed back to the trio below us. "They're not."

BRS nodded, fair enough. She a Dead master did have a strong friendship, despite the constant battling they had to endure. BRS did have some sort of friendship with Strength and BGS, having being stuck with them for so long, even though their conversations tend to be... Awkward. But no way, would she even try to be friends with chariot. She was just straight up rude, and super possessive of DM. Though, she did talk to Strength alot. IBRS was another issue though, she was usually never around, and when she is, she would play these horrible pranks on everyone. BRS remembered the last time her counterpart played a prank on her. It took her forever to try to get Dead master to talk to her again.

"Five minutes are up." Dead master poked her arm, snapping BRS out of her thoughts.

"Eehh? No way!" BRS whined, falling on her back, staring at nothing on particular.

"Jeez Rock, you're so lazy." Dead master answered, as she stood up.

Shaking her head, BRS stood up. "Alright, fine lets go." She gestured to DM to start. Getting in a battling postion, she watched as her friend picked up her scythe and charged at her. BRS watched as chains came flying towards her out of the blue.

"Hey! No chains!"

"No way!" DM replied, swinging her scythe over her opponents head.

"Fine." BRS muttered. She smiled as she heard DM gasp as she pulled out her rock cannon. She gave her a sly smile as she began to charge it, and pointed it towards her.

**A/N: This is how I like to think BRS and DM act, when Mato, Yomi, and Yuu aren't in some friend triangle fight :D and yes, I know they don't talk, but... My imagination! :D**

**Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is appreciated~**


End file.
